Ice Age: Modern Life: Halloween of the Future
by Kenneth0
Summary: Happy Halloween! It's Halloween in Icetropolis. The herd recently discovered it and are celebrating it. They hang out with all their friends at the Icetropolis Halloween Fair. Story written by me and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21.


**ICE AGE: MODERN LIFE: HALLOWEEN OF THE FUTURE**

 **Hey, everyone. This is the Ice Age Modern Life Halloween story. On here, the herd learns what Halloween is about since they didn't celebrate it in the Ice Age so they decide to partake in it. They all go to the Icetropolis Halloween Fair with all their future friends. No supernatural moments on here, it'll just be about the herd having a good time at the fair. Well, except for one supernatural moment, but I'll let you read and find out yourselves. This story is written by me and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. She helped me with this story so give her credit. Read and enjoy!**

It was a brisk autumn afternoon. The leaves were changing colors and falling to the ground, the weather was getting cooler, - well, in Icetropolis, it was always snowing, so the weather can't be getting any cooler- and most of all, it was time to celebrate the scariest day of them all. Halloween.

But today was the day before Halloween. The herd was at their mansion home getting everything ready for tomorrow night. They had recently heard about Halloween when Lucas explained to them what the spooky decorations were and why they celebrate Halloween every year. In the Ice Age, there was no such thing as a night to go trick-or-treating and getting candy from door to door, but the future was different than the past.

The herd spent the entire week decorating the mansion to celebrate the last day of October. From plastic skeletons hanging on the trees to cobwebs sticking from one place to another, the mansion could easily be mistaken for a haunted house. And it was just as nicely decorated on the inside.

Everyone was getting ready for tomorrow night. Some of the herd members were making sure their costumes fit so they could go trick-or-treating with Lucas. The rest of the herd were going to meet up with their future friends over at the Icetropolis Halloween Fair and celebrate the scariest night ever with them.

While the herd was getting ready, the doorbell rang. Manny answered it and jumping inside was Lucas. Following him was Stephen, Nizhoni, and Kimi, Nizhoni's grandmother.

"What's up, premams?", Lucas asked, "That's my new nickname for you guys. What do you think of it?"

"I think you should stop making up words," Stephen said. Like usual, he's staring at his phone reading fanfiction.

"Hey, guys," Manny greeted, "Come on in."

"Would you like to help us get ready for tomorrow?", Ellie asked.

Kimi is carrying a bowl decorated with fall leaves, "Would any of you care for a leaf shaped sugar cookie? I just baked them this morning."

"Aww, thanks, Kimi," Sid said, "Good thing you brought them over because I'm famished," he reaches in the bowl and takes a cookie.

"When are you never hungry, Sid?", Diego asked.

"Good point," Sid said, munching on the cookie.

"Looks like everyone's here," Nizhoni said, "Except Buck. Where is he this time?"

"You know how Buck is," Manny told, "He goes off on one of his crazy adventures and then he's back a few days later."

"I'd figure he'd stick around for candy, but it's his loss," Stephen said.

"Are any of you dressing up for Halloween?", Ellie asked.

"I am!", Lucas said.

"I'm not," Stephen said, "I'm fourteen now. I'm too old for dressing up or going trick-or-treating."

"So what you're saying is you're too old for Halloween?", Shira asked.

"That's right," Stephen said as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"There's really no reason for you to dress up," Lucas said, "You look scary enough already. Plus, you don't even go out on Halloween, anyway. You're always hiding out. Not once have I ever seen you with a costume on."

"How come you never go out on Halloween, Stephen?", Ellie asked.

"It's none of your business," Stephen told her, "Just leave me alone about it."

"Okay, okay. You can tell us when you're ready."

"What about you, Nizhoni?", Brooke asked, "Will you be dressing up?"

"Oh, no, I won't," Nizhoni said, "I don't celebrate Halloween."

Crash and Eddie gasped, "What?!"

"I just believe that Halloween frightens the Native American spirits so to make sure they don't, I don't celebrate Halloween."

"It's true," Kimi said.

"Well, what do you do on Halloween night?", Louis asked.

"Oh, I hang out with my friends over at the yearly Icetropolis Halloween Fair," Nizhoni said.

"You guys gonna go?", Lucas asked, "I'm planning on going after I take you all trick-or-treating."

"We'll all be there," Manny told, "We're gonna meet our friends over there."

"Awesome! See you guys tomorrow night!"

"See you later," Stephen said.

"Bye!", Nizhoni said.

"Have a good afternoon," Kimi told, "And enjoy the cookies."

The humans left the mansion, leaving the herd to continue getting ready for tomorrow night. And it got here sooner than someone could blink.

The sky became dark and people and animals were walking down the sidewalks of the cul-de-sac going from house to house gathering candy and wearing Halloween costumes. The night of Halloween finally arrived.

Standing on the driveway of the mansion was Lucas. He was waiting for some of the herd members to come out and couldn't wait to see their costumes and take them out for their first trick-or-treating experience.

Lucas was dressed up as his favorite cartoon character Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He could relate to that character because Michelangelo was a wild teen just like him. Plus, he loves the show and wanted to dress up as something better than a ghost or a werewolf.

After a few minutes of waiting, he finally heard the mansion door open. Coming out was Sid who was dressed as SpongeBob SquarePants. Behind him were Crash and Eddie. They were dressed like Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes. Louis and Scrat came out with Louis dressed as Mickey Mouse and Scrat dressed as Donald Duck. Gladys and Teddy also walked out the door. Gladys was dressed as Babs Bunny and Teddy was dressed as Buster Bunny from the Tiny Toons.

Lucas greeted all of them with high fives.

"What's up, premams?", the human boy asked, "Awesome costumes!"

"Lucas, I've been meaning to ask," Sid said, "What does premams mean?"

"Oh, I just conjoined prehistoric mammals together into one smaller word. 'Pre' from prehistoric and 'mams' from mammals make the made up word premams."

"Oh, now I get it!"

"It took you three whole months to finally figure it out," Gladys told Sid.

"Well, you guys ready to go?", Lucas asked.

"You know it!", Crash said.

"Let's go get some candy!", Eddie said.

"I hope some people will have sugar free candy," Louis said.

"You can count on the old people for that," Lucas told, "Alright, let's go!"

And so the night of tricks-or-treats begins.

Lucas led the group over to the cul-de-sac. They started going from house to house collecting candy. Louis made sure that with every house they went to, he asked if they had any candy that was sugar free since he couldn't have sugar. They would either give him sugar free gum or sugar free candy, but if they didn't have any, he would just take a couple of pieces and would give whatever wasn't sugar free to Scrat and the possum brothers. Some houses gave out pretzels, chips and peanuts. They even got a little money from a few places.

Once they got through four blocks of houses, they began checking their pillow cases and buckets. Lucas hit it big this year. His pillow case was filled to the brim. Sid, Gladys, Teddy, Crash and Eddie did awesome for their first time. Louis' bucket was almost full, but he still did a pretty good job. Scrat, on the other hand, pretty much got peanuts and chocolate bars with peanuts. Just because he's a squirrel doesn't mean all he eats is nuts.

Now that trick-or-treating was officially over and became a success, Lucas led the gang to the Halloween fair so they could have more fun. On their way out of the school zone area, they saw Laura walking down the sidewalk with her four younger siblings. Laura was dressed like Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls. Her twin brothers, John and James, were dressed up as Finn the human and Jake the dog from Adventure Time and her twin sisters, Ella and Bella, were dressed up like princesses. Ella was Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Bella was Princess Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Louis ran up to Laura as he was glad to see her, "Hey, Laura. How have you been?"

"I've been good," Laura said, "I love your costumes. Mickey Mouse is one of my favorite cartoon characters."

"Yeah, I'm a big fan, too."

"Did you guys just finish trick-or-treating?"

"We sure did," Crash said.

"Who wouldn't want all this candy?", Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Laura said, "I don't go trick-or-treating anymore, but I still love to dress up."

"Who wouldn't wanna dress up?", Lucas asked, "It's awesome!"

"Do you and your siblings wanna hang out with us at the Halloween fair?", Louis asked.

"Wish these little guys could come, but I need to get them home before their bedtime," Laura told, "But my mom said I could go. I'll meet you there," she starts walking away with her siblings.

"Okay, see you there."

"Come on, guys," Lucas told everyone, "Let's go to the greatest party in Icetropolis."

While Lucas was leading the group to the city, everyone in Icetropolis was having a blast over at the Halloween fair. There were so many games to play, rides to ride and food to eat. Over at the ball pit, Manny, Ellie, Diego, Shira, and Brooke are hanging out with Richard and Lucille Trunks, Coach Tony and Tammy Tiger, and Peter and Angela Sloth. All their kids were happily playing in the ball pit.

Richard and Lucille's kids, Billy and Susie, are throwing colorful balls at each other. Billy is dressed as Iron Man and Susie is dressed as Cinderella. Their little brother Stanley, who was in his stroller, was dressed as a blue dinosaur. Coach Tony and Tammy's twin son and daughter, Matt and Sophie, are swimming in the ball pit pretending to be in the ocean. Matt and Sophie were dressed as Dracula and Draculaura. Danny is the only kid not dressed up since he's still studying up on the fact of why people and animals dress up on Halloween. He was in the ball pit, but he was sitting on top of the balls taking notes in his scientific journal and ignoring the balls being thrown at him.

"Come on, Danny!", Angela said, "Work those arms out! Get some movement into them! Write like you've never written before!"

"Go, Danny!", Peter said, "Dodge those colorful balls!"

"Doesn't he ever play with the other children?", Brooke asked.

"He'll play with them after he's finished with his studies," Angela said, "Right now he's trying to get his research together. We just cheer him on all the way."

"If you say so."

"Hey, I just noticed something," Peter said as he asks, "Where's Sid?"

"He went trick-or-treating with the others," Brooke told, "He'll be here in a bit."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about my Peter dressing up on Halloween anymore," Angela said, "He's a much better Santa Claus."

"Oh, please," Tammy said, "Sometimes I think my husband dresses up for Halloween every day. He's always wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants."

"I wear khaki shorts in the summertime," Coach Tony said.

"I still don't understand why you do that. It's always snowing here in Icetropolis."

"I'm glad clothes were never an issue back in the Ice Age," Shira said, "That's all Diego and I would argue about."

"We already argue about a million other different things," Diego said, "Like what the gender of our firstborn should be. I still think it should be a boy."

"Nope. It'll be a girl."

"Probably the reason why you two still don't have kids," Manny said, "You keep arguing about the gender."

Richard chuckled, "Yeah, me and Lucille were like that when we were expecting Billy. We kept debating about the gender and when we finally figured it out, I picked out the name. Lucille got to pick out Susie's name."

"Then when we found out about little Stanley coming along, Richard and I chose his name together," Lucille said.

"You all plan on having anymore kids?", Manny asked.

"Nope!", Richard said.

"I think three is enough," Lucille said.

"Raising twins was the hardest thing to do," Coach Tony said.

"Bringing them into this world was harder than that," Tammy said.

Peter yawned, "What do you think, Angela? Should we have more kids?"

"With the way you are nowadays, I think having more kids should be the least of our worries," Angela said, "Plus, Danny's too much of a scientist. I'm not ready for him to learn where babies come from yet."

"Me and Sid have been planning for kids," Brooke said, "We'll probably have about six or seven."

Ellie sighs as she watches the kids in the ball pit, "Speaking of kids, I wish Peaches was that little again. Seeing her playing with all those kids would make me one happy mama."

Speaking of Peaches, she and Julian were with Melody, Jessica and Rob at the fair entrance. The mammoth couple had promised to hang out with their elephant friends so they could show them the ins and outs of a fair. Rob had told Julian he would show him all the extreme rides and Melody and Jessica were gonna show Peaches all the fun stuff there is to do.

"We are gonna have the funnest night ever!", Melody said.

"This is gonna be so awesome!", Jessica said, "We can't wait to show you all the cool things this fair has!"

"Well, since you two know about all the Halloween festivities, what do you want to do first?", Peaches asked them.

"What do you think we should do first, Jessica?", Melody asked her, "And we're not doing the rides first. You know what happens when I get on roller coasters."

"Well, we can do carnival games," Jessica said.

"I've heard those are fun," Peaches said, "Let's go," she left with Melody and Jessica.

"Have fun, babe!", Julian said.

"Hey, Julian, you wanna try out any of the rides?", Rob asked.

"You know it! You know, I've always wanted to go on a scary ride. Do you know any good ones?"

"I know this one ride. It's as scary as a ride can get. Follow me to where the horrors begin."

Rob started leading Julian over to the rides. Meanwhile, over at the food trucks, Nizhoni is hanging out with her twin sister friends Nikki and Vikki. They were identical human twins and although they had the same facial features, same color eyes and same color hair, they had their differences with their looks. Nikki had blonde hair that was pulled down and was curly. Vikki had straight blonde hair that was kept up in a pony tail. Nikki wore a blue denim jacket, a sky blue shirt with a cloud and rainbow on it, blue jeans and blue boots. Vikki had on a yellow cashmere sweater, a yellow shirt with an orange sun on it, a yellow skirt, white stockings and yellow boots. Both girls wore make-up that you could see a mile away. And they literally couldn't stop taking pictures of themselves and posting them online. It was the only thing that could replace their boredom while they were waiting for their giraffe friend Stella to show up. She was always late.

But Nizhoni couldn't even think about having fun as she stood there leaning on a pole and drowning down a Dr. Pepper. She couldn't get Stephen off her mind. She wished that he would at least come out and hang out with her at the fair, but what really started eating her mind was why Stephen never joined in on the Halloween festivities. She had a reason for not celebrating Halloween. That doesn't mean Stephen couldn't enjoy it.

Nizhoni was so lost in her own little world that Nikki had to elbow her in the arm in order to get her attention.

"Nizhoni, would you refrain from going into your own little world for once?", Nikki asked.

"Yeah, join us in some pics," Vikki said, "We're about to post some for our Halloween story video page."

Nizhoni sighed, "Sorry, girls. I was thinking about someone."

"Ugh! Seriously, Niz? What is our motto in this group?"

Nizhoni rolled her eyes, "Don't think, just do it. That's still a terrible motto, by the way."

"Whatever," Nikki said, as she takes a photo of herself.

"Just stop thinking and start having some fun," Vikki told Nizhoni.

Nizhoni continues to drink her Dr. Pepper and tries to bring some peace upon herself. Sometimes she wonders how she became friends with Nikki and Vikki. A voice called out to her. She looked to see that it was Laura.

"Hey, Nizhoni."

"Hey, Laura," Nizhoni greeted as she walks over to the female molehog.

"Have you seen Louis anywhere?", Laura asked her.

"No, I haven't, but you can hang out with me until you can find him."

"Okay, sure. So are you having a good Halloween so far?"

"It's alright."

"Is something the matter? Usually when I hear that tone, something's wrong."

Nizhoni decided to tell Laura about her feelings for Stephen, "Laura, have you ever had a crush on any guys before? Or have you ever had feelings for any guys?"

Laura doesn't feel comfortable about sharing the fact that she has a crush on Louis and decides to lie, "No."

"Well, I do. I have this huge crush on Stephen, but I'm not sure he has feelings for me. I mean every time I wanna hang out with him or anything, he never wants to be around me. I can understand that he's emo and all, but he's still human and has feelings. I would be the happiest girl on earth if he finally just said his feelings out loud, but I'll be even more happy if he says out loud whether he likes me or not. I don't know if he's avoiding me or doesn't feel comfortable being around me, but I'm tired of him bottling up all his emotions. I wish I could tell him that I like him, but I'm waiting to see if he likes me back. I don't know what else to do or who to turn to and I'm sorry if what I'm telling you is nothing but a bunch of mumbo jumbo, but I had to tell someone."

"Whoa, calm down, Nizhoni," Laura told, "It's okay. But I will say that you shouldn't be feeling love on the scariest night of the year. Why don't you just relax and have fun?"

Nizhoni groaned, "What's the point of having fun if I can't get my mind off Stephen?" What was the point. That is the question.

Then Nizhoni's friend Stella the giraffe finally arrives.

"Hey, girls!", Stella said, "Sorry I'm late. It took the bus forever to get here because of all the traffic."

"Excuses, excuses," Nikki said.

"When will they ever stop?", Vikki asked.

"You girls ready to have some fun?", Stella asked.

"Totally!", the twin girls said.

"You girls go on ahead," Nizhoni said, "I need to run back home real quick and get something. Be back soon."

But Nizhoni lied. What she really did was run back into the parking lot, hop on her bike, and started making her way over to Stephen's house. It's time to figure out what's going on with him.

Over at the carnival games, Louis was busy giving away all the candy that wasn't sugar free to Crash, Eddie and Scrat. The possum twins thanked Louis and started making their way over to meet Jenny and Betty who were waiting to hang out with them. Louis and Scrat started heading over to the food truck areas where they sat down at some picnic tables.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, Louis," Scrat said, "Why can't you have any sugar? I've never heard of anyone who isn't allowed to have any sugar."

"I'm not ready to say why," Louis told, "It's kind of embarrassing," he removes a cherry flavored lollipop out of his trick-or-treat sack.

"Well, if it's a medical condition, I understand. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. We're best buds. You can tell me anything."

Louis unwraps the lollipop, "Maybe another time. Right now, it's time to eat some sugar-free candy," he takes a lick, but then he tasted a sugary flavor. He removed the sucker out of his mouth and looked at the wrapper, "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?", Scrat asked.

"This wasn't a sugar free lollipop. This is a fat free lollipop."

"Oh, no."

Louis started shaking uncontrollably. Then his eyes became wider than his head. The world around him started to change. He started laughing like a crazy person and finally went into a massive sugar rush overdrive. He ran off from the picnic tables and escaped through the crowd into the fair. Scrat started running after him.

Louis and Scrat ran by a food truck that was selling pizza. Crash and Eddie were there hanging out with Jenny and Betty.

"So how was trick-or-treating?", Jenny asked them.

"Was it everything you expected it to be?", Betty asked.

"It was awesome," Crash said.

"We wish we had gotten more candy, though," Eddie said.

"From the look in your sacks, it looks like you have an awesome amount," Betty said.

"Louis gave us some because he can't have any sugar," Crash told.

"I wish there was some way to get more candy," Eddie said.

"There actually is a way," Jenny told him.

"There is?"

"Yeah. When me and Betty were little, we used to dress up in three different costumes."

"That way we could get three times the amount of candy," Betty said.

"That is the greatest idea ever!", Crash said.

"We should definitely do that next year!", Eddie said.

"Man, that smell of pizza is making me hungry," Jenny said, "Any of you want some pizza?"

"You know it!", Betty said.

"Pizza time!", the possum brothers said.

The four possums went and got some pizza. Now Crash and Eddie had a plan for next year.

Over at the activities center of the fair, Gladys and Teddy were walking around trying to find something fun to do until they heard a scream. They looked to see a group of teenagers running past them as they were exiting a haunted house. The entrance in front of the doors stated to enter at your own risk.

"Welcome to the Icetropolis Halloween Fair's scariest haunted house," an employee, a male lion, said, "This place will make your worst nightmares come to life," he said this in an unenthusiastic way.

"Yeah, right," Gladys said, "By the time I get out of here, this place will be having nightmares of me."

"You tell him, baby," Teddy said.

The employee opens the doors, "Enter at your own risk. Enjoy yourselves."

"This place doesn't look scary to me," Gladys said.

So Gladys and Teddy went inside. Now some can see why the sign said to enter at your own risk, but even as Gladys and Teddy walked through scary ghost and goblins popping out at them, zombies trying to chase after them, evil vampires jumping in front of them to suck their blood, and movie characters like Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Jason and all trying to scare the wits out of them, the two of them exited the haunted house with fearless expressions on their faces.

"That wasn't scary at all," Gladys said.

"Nope," Teddy said.

They walked away from the haunted house to go and do something else.

Over at the rides, Julian and Rob were waiting to get on the scariest roller coaster of all time. It's called the Ride of Horror. They had been waiting in line for about ten minutes. The line wasn't so long when they got there. That's how chicken some humans and animals were to go on the ride. By the time they got to the front of the line, Julian was looking a bit nervous and frightened.

"You scared to go on this ride, dude?", Rob asked.

"No way!", Julian denied, "I'm more excited than a banana peel about to get stepped on!"

"That's a good saying. You should use that more often."

Rob and Julian stepped into the car. It was a bit of a squeeze for Julian, but he got in at the least. The employer, a little penguin, helps them get buckled in and makes sure that they're secured.

"There you go," the penguin employer said enthusiastically, "Enjoy the ride."

"Have you ever been on this ride before?", Julian asked.

"You bet," Rob told, "I've rode this ride at least four times."

Then the ride started and they made their way up. Like the old saying goes which is what comes up must come down, the car went down with some crazy speed and the next thing Rob and Julian knew was entering through a tunnel. It was dark at first, but when all the mechanical creatures started coming up from different corners, that's all you could see. From devilish demons to fire breathing dragons, the ride became a nightmare for Julian. The loops were the scariest. By the time Julian saw the slenderman, he freaked out and screams in terror. Rob is having the time of his life.

The ride was over a few minutes later. Julian was so dizzy with fear and riding the ride, the moment he got out of the car, he rushed over to the nearest garbage can and started puking.

Rob walked over to Julian, "You okay, buddy?"

Julian coughed, "Yeah, I'm good."

"I don't know why that terrified you so much, man. I never barfed when I went on that ride. Then again, everyone's different."

Rob decided to give Julian a few minutes to calm himself before they went on another ride. That is if Julian wanted to continue with the rides.

Over at the cul-de-sac, Nizhoni finally made it over to Stephen's house. She rode up into the driveway and set her bike down in the grass. She rushed up to the door, thankful that it was unlocked and went inside. She knew Stephen's parents wouldn't be home since their business has a Halloween party every year. She searched every inch of the house.

There was no sign of Stephen anywhere. He wasn't even in his bedroom. Nizhoni was certain that he didn't go out. Nobody ever saw him on Halloween night. Then an explosion happened out of nowhere. Nizhoni looked outside and sees smoke coming from the backyard. She runs back there to see the smoke exiting from an old shed. It wasn't a shed, though. It was an old clubhouse that Stephen used to play in when he was a kid. Afraid there was a fire and Stephen could possibly be inside, Nizhoni runs up and kicks the door down, where she saw an even worse sight than what she's ever witnessed before.

Once the smoke had finally cleared, Stephen was seen standing in front of a table, black soot all over his face. His hair was sticking up in various places. He was coughing and hacking while using his hands to clear the smoke away. On the table were test tubes and beakers that were either broken or cracked due to the explosion and sitting on the floor beside the table was what appeared to be a spellbook. Nizhoni rushed over to Stephen, shocked at the sight but still worried.

"Stephen, are you alright?", Nizhoni asked.

Stephen couged, "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were at the fair."

"I was, but I was worried about you," Nizhoni picks up the spellbook, "Stephen, is this a spellbook?"

Stephen gasped in fear and snatched the book from Nizhoni, "It's none of your business. Now go away."

"Stephen, I asked you a question and I am not leaving without an answer. Now I'll ask again. Is that a spellbook?"

"I said it's none of your business. Now leave me alone and get out of here."

"Tell me the truth, Stephen. Are you practicing magic?"

Stephen sighs and decides he can no longer hide the truth, "Well, since you won't leave until I tell you, I might as well. I am practicing magic and the reason I am is because… I'm a warlock."

Nizhoni gasped, "You're a warlock?"

"You heard me."

"Does anybody else know?"

"No. Nobody knows. Not even my parents. You may not believe this, but I have magic within me. I was born with warlock powers and ever since I was a kid, I've been practicing the art of magic. My warlock instincts go crazy on Halloween. That's the reason I don't go out on Halloween night. If I don't release the magic, I'll go crazy."

"Why didn't you just tell someone? You could've told me at the least."

"I know this isn't a feeling you'd think I'd express, but I was… afraid. People go crazy over a person that knows magic. They used to back in the day. I was afraid that if people found out I was a warlock, they would run me out of town or take me down like they did back during the Salem witch trials and all."

Nizhoni starts to have pity on Stephen. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I understand how you feel, Stephen. To be honest, I'm just as strange as you are. I talk to spirits from the spirit realms of Native Americans. That's the reason I don't celebrate Halloween. I'm afraid it upsets the spirits. Warlocks celebrate the scariest night of the year. You shouldn't have to hide in here all night. I can understand your fears and all. People would probably think of you as a freak."

"Do you think that?", Stephen asked her.

"If I did, I would be running away by now. I'm technically a freak, too. So we're both in the same boat. But there's one thing we have in common."

"What's that?"

"We're both unique. But since you don't want anyone else to know your secret, I promise to keep it to myself."

Stephen smiled and hugged Nizhoni, "Thanks," he quickly lets go of Nizhoni and clears his throat, "So you were worried about me, huh?"

"You wanna tease me about it now?", Nizhoni asked.

"Wish I had more time to do so, but I gotta go out and spread Halloween joy. Wanna come along?"

"I thought you didn't go out on Halloween night."

"Yeah, that's a lie. I go out on Halloween night, but I do it in a unique way," Stephen removes a broom from behind a bookshelf, "You wanna go out on a flying broom ride?"

"I thought only witches rode flying brooms."

"Who says a warlock can't? It's traditional for me to go out on this bad boy and bring the spirit of Halloween to everyone. You wanna go out or not?"

Nizhoni shrugs nonchalantly, "Sure, why not. Besides, I think the spirits won't mind if I celebrate Halloween with my friends," she jumps on the flying broom and sits behind Stephen.

"Hold on tight."

A moment later, Stephen and Nizhoni flew off into the night sky, cheering and having the time of their lives.

Back over at the fair, Peaches was playing a game of ring toss and Melody and Jessica were watching. She had spent thirty minutes playing and after twenty attempts and using up half her tickets, she finally decides to give up.

"Ugh!", Peaches groaned, "This game is so hard!"

"Don't worry about it, Peach," Jessica told her, "Carnival games are meant to be tricky. They make them hard and make it harder for you to win their prizes."

"Yeah, and besides, there are other cool games we can do," Melody said, "We could go play skee ball or throw darts at balloons."

Peaches points over at a huge crowd in the middle of the fairgrounds, "What's going on over there?"

Melody gasped, "OMG!"

"It's about to start!", Jessica said.

"What do you mean?", Peaches asked, "What's about to start?"

"Mayor Frozen is about to bring out the big Halloween gift to everyone," Jessica told.

"It's a Halloween tradition in Icetropolis every year," Melody said, "Come on!"

The two teenage elephants and Peaches made their way into the crowd and did their best to get in front so they could be closer to the stage.

Mayor Frozen was standing in front of his podium. He was dressed as a clown that just came from the circus. Chief Randall was standing right next to him. He was dressed as a security guard. The mayor was trying to find something to quiet down the crowd. He started searching through his sleeves and kept pulling out colorful scarves. At the end of it, a clown horn was attached to the last scarf. He used it to quiet down the crowd that quickly became silent.

Before Mayor Frozen could begin his speech, Louis ran up onto the stage in his hyperactive state. He was still laughing like a crazy person and everyone looked at him like he was an insane molehog dressed as Mickey Mouse.

"Happy Halloween!", Louis shouted, then he passed out in exhaustion.

Scrat ran up and dragged Louis off the stage, giving the crowd an apologetic smile. Now that that was done and over with, Mayor Frozen tapped his microphone and began his speech.

He cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen and all animals big and small. Before I present the traditional Halloween gift, I would like to thank everyone for coming to the forty-ninth annual Icetropolis Halloween Fair," he pauses a moment to let the crowd applause. He silences them with his horn, "Now the moment has arrived to bring out the big gift. Behold!", a curtain hiding the gift was removed and presented to the audience, "The oldest jack o' lantern in our fair city! Our colossal pumpkin that can fit over a jillion pieces of candy inside."

The crowd started cheering. The herd members started making their way up to it.

"It's enormous," Peaches said.

"It's beautiful," Crash said.

"Note to self," Scrat said to himself, "Make sure to keep Louis away from all that candy. And anything else that contains sugar. No more sugar rushes after tonight."

Chief Randall stands next to the pumpkin, "Everyone is allowed a few pieces. We want everyone to get some candy so nobody is to come up here more than once."

Everyone had received some candy from the jack o' lantern and enjoyed every piece given to them. The herd even gave the candy a try since none of them have ever eaten it before. After giving it a try, Manny gave the candy a nod of approval and they all devoured their pieces. Candy is truly the greatest treat of all.

Lucas was walking through the crowd in search of Nizhoni. When he saw her friends and found out she was absent from the group, he went over there to see if they knew where she had ran off to.

"Hey, have you girls seen Nizhoni anywhere?", he asked them.

"Not in the last hour," Nikki said.

"She just ran off from us," Vikki said.

"She said she had to go get something," Stella said.

"Yeah, right," Nikki said, "Earlier she couldn't get her mind off something, either."

"Something weird has been going on with her, but we try not to worry about it," Vikki said.

Laura tugged on Lucas' pants, "I was wondering if you've seen Louis anywhere."

"Haven't seen him," Lucas told, "I'll let you know if I do. Right now, I need to go find Nizhoni."

Lucas then walks away and lets Nizhoni's friends continue taking pictures of themselves and left Laura to find Louis.

Back over in the crowd, Billy Trunks was eating his share of candy when he saw something in the sky. He spotted Stephen on his flying broom with Nizhoni sitting behind him as they were riding in the air above the fair.

"Guys, look," Billy said, pointing up at the sky, "There's the flying broom again. The same one from last year. This time there's someone else on it."

Susie looked up but she didn't see anything, "I don't see anything."

"Scientifically speaking, Billy, flying brooms only exists in fairy tales and are merely a part of your imagination," Danny said.

"He said the same thing last year," Matt said.

"And every year, nobody believes him," Sophie said.

Billy looks up and sees the flying broom fly away from the fair, "I have got to bring a camera with me next year."

Up in the sky, Nizhoni and Stephen are having the time of their lives. Nizhoni learned that Halloween is a holiday worth celebrating and Stephen is glad that she's just having fun.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!", Stephen said.

They fly off into the night. The stars connect themselves to shape like a jack o' lantern, ending the thrilling and chilling night into the greatest one of all.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

 **The End.**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Manny - Ray Romano**

 **Sid - John Leguizamo**

 **Diego - Denis Leary**

 **Ellie - Queen Latifah**

 **Brooke - Jessie J**

 **Shira - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Scrat - Chris Wedge**

 **Peaches - Keke Palmer**

 **Julian - Adam DeVine**

 **Crash - Seann William Scott**

 **Eddie - Josh Peck**

 **Louis - Josh Gad**

 **Gladys - Wanda Sykes**

 **Teddy - Michael Strahan**

 **Lucas - Greg Cipes**

 **Stephen - Seth Green**

 **Nizhoni - Michelle St. John**

 **Kimi - Linda Hunt**

 **Melody - Tori Kelly**

 **Jessica - Scarlett Johansson**

 **Rob - Jason Griffith**

 **Richard - Sean Murray**

 **Lucille - Kelly Metzger**

 **Billy - Madyx Whiteway**

 **Susie - Isabella Crovetti**

 **Peter - Stephen Stanton**

 **Angela - Katey Sagal**

 **Danny - Iain Armitage**

 **Coach Tony - Mark Harmon**

 **Tammy - Kathleen Barr**

 **Matt - Zachary Arthur**

 **Sophie - Olivia Edward**

 **Laura - Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Jenny - Jennette McCurdy**

 **Betty - Daniella Monet**

 **Nikki and Vikki - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen**

 **Stella - Jenn Forgie**

 **Mayor Frozen - Matthew McConaughey**

 **Chief Randall - David Boreanaz**

 **That's it. I hope you like my Halloween story. Or should I say ours, because ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 helped me out with this story, so give her thanks. Credit goes all to her. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
